edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds play a chaotic game of hide and seek with the Kids. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are looking through Ed's living room furniture for change and don't seem to be having much luck. Suddenly, Jonny walks into the room and appears to be looking for something, or someone. He then finds Sarah hiding is a vase, and both leave the house. The Eds aren't too sure what the kids are doing around the neighborhood, until one calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" They then realize it's a game of Hide and Seek. They decide they want in on the game, so they ask the others. After a lot of discussion it's agreed that they can partake but only with the understanding that they would be "it" - and the others have plans to ensure they stay "it" too. After no such luck on their first turn, they take home base with them and have Edd invent some sort of body heat seeking goggles to help them find the kids. It works like a charm. After finding all the kids except Jimmy, they finally catch him and make him the seeker. As the Eds chill in their food-stuffed bunker disguised as a bush, Ed shakes an entire pack of soda, causing the fizz to blow them out of their spot. As Jimmy's out to look for them, they run to find a new spot to hide. As they run into a house, Eddy hides in a painting on the wall, Edd hides in a fish tank, and Ed hides in an old 1930's style cartoon that is playing on the TV. When the coast is clear, they run for home base. However, they slammed into the base too hard and end up knocking over a row of trees with themselves underneath them. Quotes *'Eddy': "Tell me, Ed. What's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" ---- *'Ed': goodies as fast as he can inside their food-filled bush-bunker hideout "We could stay here forever!" Edd: & fretting as per usual "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." ---- *'Jimmy': counting "81, 82, 83--" Eddy: quickly from behind him "24, 25, 26!" Jimmy: "27, 28, 29…" ---- *'Rolf': his head into the dirt like an ostrich "I cannot hear you, I am invisible! Goodbye, I have gone to the market!" ---- *'Eddy': "Kevin! Kevin: "Huh? Get off, dork! Trivia/Goofs *Knowing the way the Eds are cheating they could have ran to home base while they were hiding in that bush. *Before Ed shakes the cans of soda, Edd can be seen with water dripping down his face, although he and Eddy were squirting each other with soda. *We never find out where Nazz was hiding. *When Plank's head comes out of the bush, why didn't the Eds know Jonny was in that bush? *The Kanker Sisters make a brief appearance in this episode, hiding in a trash can. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain; it was revealed in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *This episode references A.K.A. Cartoon in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place. *When Eddy carries the junk food out to the bunker, there is a box in front that reads 'Fudge' However, in the next scene, it reads 'Fvdge.' *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' It is rather typical to eat grass. When Rolf is in fear, he acts like an ostrich. *Classic Ed was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum *Wouldn't the kids have realized that the Ed's were cheating by using the goggles to find them? *'Everyone's hiding place:' Sarah-In a shed. In a vase (Jonny's turn) Jonny-In the bushes, in the fence Kevin-In the drainage pipe Rolf-In a lawnmower Nazz and Jimmy's hiding places were off-screen. The Eds' hiding place at Eddy's house: Eddy-In the picture Edd-In the fish tank Ed-In the television set Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. m2dLcWAZkC0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1